Terms and Agreements
by EveryVillianIsLemon2.0
Summary: When Russia invents a new video game, Japan and America are the first to try it out. Of course something goes wrong when America doesn't read the terms and agreements. Ameripan with slight Amerussia


**Hello! This is my first Hetalia fic so wish me luck!**

**First things first, this is an Ameripan with slight Amerussia(Yeah?) AKA America x Russia.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hetalia**

**SUMMARY: When Russia invents a new video game, Japan and America are the first to try it out. Of course something goes wrong when America doesn't read the terms and agreements.**

**Terms and Agreements**

**Chapter 1**

"America-san, America-san, America-san." Japan panted out. He had currently sprinted who knows how many miles to find the tall blond country.

"Oh hey dude!" America greeted with a childish smile.

Japan gave a tiny smile in return. "America-san, there i-s a knew n-ew game out…" He said in between several series of pants.

America's cerulean eyes widened. "What! No way! How come I haven't heard of it?!" He asked in disbelief.

Japan paused. "Russia-sama invented it with the Baltic states. It is very graphic an-" Japan was cut off by America who was jumping up and down excitedly and squealing like a fan girl.

"Dude, dude, dude! We HAVE to get that Russian dude's game!"

Japan smiled at his friends childish antics. "I thought you would say that America-san, so I have gotten us two." Japan said flashing America with two plastic cases.

"B.O.W.M.R?" America read the label.

"Yes. It stands for Battle Of World: Monster Revolution. Rated C for countries only. Russia-sama let me have two for free as long as I gave one two you. He seemed very persistent about it. The game is also not on the country market yet, and the previews haven't come out either. He must have been worried that someone would find out he gave it to us first because he seemed strangely nervous." Japan stated deep in thought.

But America wasn't listening, he was looking at the game Japan had just handed him. _'No way… It's not even in stores yet! Japan is so amazing! _I love you Japan"

"Ano?" Japan looked at America a light blush on his porcelain white face.

"What 'ano'?" America asked confused.

"Ano… you said you loved me." Japan said blushing even harder.

America blinked. Once. Twice. Crap he had said his thoughts aloud. He needed a cover… "Oh… well I meant I love you like a friend… yeah a friend…" HE mumbled the last part a bit dejectedly.

Japan felt bad. He had ruined America's good mood. "Come on America-san, we should start on the game. We have some busy days ahead of us." Japan said with a small smile as he tried to cheer up his friend. Instantly, as predicted, America was back to his usual happy boyish self.

"Yeah! Come one Japan! We should totally meet online. Let's go!" America said as he ran inside his house, leaving Japan to wander the streets of California. He had come all the way to America's house and the extremely cute ungrateful bastard couldn't even walk Japan back to the airport. Even worse, America's (one out of fifty) house was a beach house, and Japan was no doubt out of place with his crinkle free black suit and loafers.

He was about a half mile away when he decided to say his thoughts aloud just to pass time, and so he won't feel lonelier.

"Oh well. I just hope I don't keep that-" Japan stopped midsentence when he saw America running to him in the distance. No…wait… it wasn't America, it was America's brother… um… Canada! That was his name!

"Hello Canada-san." Japan said politely as the tall nation walked up to him.

"Japan! It's nice to see you, I was wondering if you could tell me where America's house is." Canada said in his gentle voice.

"Ah…yes… it is the only house down the beach over there, also can you point me to the nearest airport?"

Canada nodded. "Go straight and take a left! There should be and hangar there. I'm sure your private jet will be waiting for you!"

"Ah thank you, Canada-san."

Canada paused for a moment, then his baby blue eyes were watery. Before Japan knew it, his personal space bubble was being invaded as Canada hugged Japan to his chest.

"Ano… Canada-"

"I'm so sorry! I overreacted!" Before Japan could utter another word Canada was a shape in the distance.

"That was quite strange. He is nothing like America-san." Japan said to himself as he followed Canada's crappy directions.

"Germany! Germany! Oi Germany, it's your good friend! Italy!" Said country exclaimed as he banged on the front door to Germany's manor.

"It's two in the bloody morning! Who would be up at this time?!" England mumbled angrily as he pulled the door open only to come face to neck with Italy.

"You're not Germany!" Italy said as he eyed the shorter male.

"No I'm no-"

"What's going on there? Who goes!" Austria came out looking very annoyed.

Italy blinked again. "You're not Germany either!"

"I think someone ate all the tomatoes, when I went to eat some for a midnight snack they were all gone!" Spain exclaimed popping out from behind Austria.

"Who goes there?! I'm armed!" Switzerland roared a rifle in his arms, his little sister holding onto his pink pajamas as she hid behind his leg. Italy was about to speak when FINALLY Germany came down.

"I am trying to- Italy what are you doing here?" Germany asked. It wasn't a surprise Italy was always over, but what was a surprise was everyone else. Where did the come from?

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know I wasn't invited to the sleepover!" Italy yelled as he ran away from the confused Germany, Germany's house, and the sleepy unexpected and uninvited guests.

**Sorry for the OOCness**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
